character confessions: the noid
by joshua.krasinski.1
Summary: johnny the bartender recount of his encounter with dominoes pizza mascot the noid


this is johnny he is the bartender at a five star bar called the character crusade some

of your favorite characters have been known to come here and have a drink sometime

they share secrets cause as far we know what the bartender hears is confidential right?

so i'm at my bar cleaning off the dust when comes in a rather strange customer the

noid you know the dominoes mascot? so he comes in and his ears are drooped down

and he has tears on his face i make him a drink and ask mr.n why the long face he

says well it's just i miss working at dominoes oh yeah the incident the noid says no

that's not what happened i says it's not? the noid says no i'll tell you the real story

you see it's these two words yo noid i raise and eyebrow and say that videogame that

you starred in? he says yes that game see that game got horrible reviews i tried

playing it myself to see what they meant and let me tell ya they were right cause

as soon as i played the game i died instantly in only one hit i kept trying and trying but

it kept happening over and over and over and over again in fact i got so mad i told

people not to play it this made me shocked i asks him so is that how you got fired?

he looks at me angrily and says no that's how i became a smoker yes that's how i got

fired then i start feeling bad for him i says so what happened after that he told me that

he tried working for pizza hut but they kept saying i was too annoying which i don't get

i mean he is supposed to be annoying i mean his name comes from it he then tells me

that it's not all bad heck he married hatsune miku i mean she advertised for dominoes

ounce after that they realized they had a lot in common i told him good for you man

way to move on did you have any kids the noid says oh yeah we did she told i was

great in bed if you know what i mean he started bashfully laughing only one problem

he says i asks him what is it is he gay or something? he says no nothing like that it's

just noid jr. his son he's a delinquent see i can't pay for his school bills we're broke i

mean after miku gave up singing you know the one concert it's been hard to make

money thus noid jr. got a mohawk and did rebellious things he didn't want to talk

about it just then who should come in but his son he is seen having a drink with toy

chica you know the animtronic from five night's at freddy's 2? the noid and i looked

at each other in cofusion so we decide to listen in it turns out toy chica was breaking

up with him he ask why are you breaking up with me and toy chica toy chica looks at

him and says your a freak you actually think i love you hell no i just wanted someone

who was great in bed me and the noid just look at each other in shock afterwards the

noid just marches angrily taps her on the shoulder and says that's my son toy chica is

just smiling and says sorry that your related to him this just pissed him off so he

grabs onto her panties and gives her the most brutal wedgie ever toy chica is

screaming from her lungs it went so far up her butt you could see her tattoo and what

a tattoo it was of dominoes pizza toy chica covered it up in embarrassment noid jr. says

looks at her crying and say not to hid it's where her dad worked toy chica then looks at

the noid as soon as she is let go and is surprised i mean she never knew he was

related to somebody so famous toy chica then apologizes for this but i think it was

mostly due to the pain from the brutal wedgie noid jr. accept's it and kisses her toy

chica at first is surprised by this but soon learns to enjoy it afterwards she tries picking

at her wedgie but noid jr. stops her and simply says i like it that way it's sexy toy chica

of course has her tongue out from the side of her beak then turns around and shakes

her butt in a playful way heck i think she started twerking noid jr. hugged her then said

people think of you as a sex object but deep down i know your a good person i think

we deserve to have some fun so noid jr. carries toy chica on his shoulder and gives

her a playful spank on her butt then turns to his dad and says thanks dad it was rather

touching in a weird way but i guess you see strange things at the bat and you see

strange things as a bartender and that's no lie i swear by it


End file.
